the_realm_of_daegunuthfandomcom-20200213-history
Svenkurth
Svenkurth, a Village of Providence,World. History Svenkurth was settled in year soon after the war. Many refugees fleeing the capital capital moved East. Svenkurth was heavily secluded leading to many criminals inhabiting seeking asylum. Little information is known about the founding members and early residence as most didn't wish to have their identities known. The village was officially incorporated in year. The first recognized ruler was a Lock Smith by the name of Ludomir Slavovich. Even at this time little is known about the small village because records were scarce. Geography Svenkurth is located at cords, about miles from Captial. Most of the town is consumed in rough forest with more clearing near the Ocean shore. Ocean surrounds the town from the North. Near the far south reaches of the Village are steeper hills that form most of the boarders of Svenkurth which is shares with no other settlements. Demographics As of year, the village of Svenkurth has a population of 353 residents within 187 households. The Species makeup consists 98% Kenku with the remaining 2% being a diverse spectrum of outsiders. In the village, the population is spread out with 31% under the age of 10, 44% from 10 to 29, 19% from 30 to 49, and 6% who were 50 years of age or older. The median age was 27 years. For every 100 males, there were 83.4 females. The median income for a household in the village was currency, and the median income for a family was currency. Economy Svenkurth has a very low business district with only seven total non-governmental businesses. The most prominent being its village Tavern. There are a handful of tent shops throughout the village mostly in the square and around the docks. The village's annual Harvest Fest brings in most of the income for Svenkurth with vendors and tourist from all over Providence. Government The village of Svenkurth's government is managed by current manager Ivazov Otto Bayaz who was elected in years ago through democratic votes. He was temporary removed in years ago after being jailed for corruption but was released and reinstated only four days later. The government has three departments: Administration run by Bayaz, Public safety run by the Constable and Community run by Kvothe Vikander. Education Svenkurth has a general school for children age 2 to 9 years. Most village attend Svenkurth school, the general school while a select few attend the Church of Quorlinn academy. Most young adults who seek higher education leave Svenkurth while the higher percentage stay either taking up apprenticeships or farming. Infrastructure Transportation Only one road enters and leaves the town but works as an excellent trade route from neighboring communities and passes directly through the village square. The docks are filled with boats that many use for fishing as well as personal use. Most tourists arrive by sea especially during Harvest Fest which pack the port. Health care Out of the entire population of Svenkurth, only two doctors reside in the village. Both run clinics out of their houses and work as travelling physicians. Corruption Svenkurth's government has been plagued by corruption for ages. Out of the last six village managers, four have been jailed for corruption charges, two being executed for corruption and additional charges. The current manager, Ivazov Otto Bayaz was imprisoned but released and reinstated as manager four day afterwords. Current Community Department Head Kvothe Vikander is taking a leave of absence after his wife was accused of murdering their missing child. Harvest fest Svenkurth's annual Harvest Fest is known to attract all kinds of visitors to the town. Crime rates spike from 0.1% to 23.4% for the five day event each year. Most crimes being home break in and disorderly conduct from the mass party crowd. Svenkurth hires outside security each year as a precaution. Koivu Vikander disapearence During the 132nd annual Harvest Fest of year, Community Department Head Kvothe Vikander's three year old son Koivu was taken from his home while he worked the event. Koivu's mother Mirya was at home at the time but stated she was inside while Koivu was outside playing in the garden. Weeks into searching, Mirya was arrested and charged with the murder of her son. She would only be in prison for a short time before escaping. Kvothe was found to not know of her where about but asked to take a leave of absence from his government position as most of the village believed he knew more about the where about of his longtime girlfriend as well as their child, alive or dead.